sidonia_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Locations
Sidonia Academy * Center-point Railway/Gates -''' This is the railroad that is used primarily by humans to enter and exit the realm in which sidonia is located in. This railroad can be located in a number of cities around earth, primarily within abandoned train stations. A normal train would run around midnight, or noon every friday. This is what humans use to enter the realm and exit, yet staff and other species have other means for example realm potions which warps them out of sidonia or "gates" which are doors that lead to different worlds/realms. Unlike the railway they can be opened at anytime. * 'The Dormitory/Households -' These are where students and staff members will be living for the majority of their time at the academy. All are encouraged to customize their dorm however, they please just remember you will potentially share a room up to 1-3 other people besides yourself rarely this being someone of opposite alignment. These are located both outside and inside the school campus. * 'The Library -' This is where students will go to find all sorts of information on primarily anything as it has gathered information for thousands of years. It is in fact a very large library to the point where if you enter a librarian will give you a special talisman to lead you to one of the many exits within it. Certain sections of the library are also off-limits to many students to the point where only staff/honor-students/star-students can enter these areas hold high-level knowledge within them. * 'Sidonia Pub -' This is where students and staff go to relax and have a drink. The pub is very strict only allowing students 18 and up into it. It's usually heavily populated everyday and night to the point where the school had to open up several of the same pubs all around it. Usually these pubs have students working within them. Realms * ''Earth - ''It's earth but, better. * ''Ava Realm - ''Out of all the realms ava is the most dangerous, and unstable due to it's bizarre climate it has unpredictable weather. Which ranges from hurricanes, earthquakes, and other natural forces. It's unstable due to being a main front line during the second great war. Filled with nothing but, mountainous hills, and oceans. The inhabitants are the most dangerous of all of the realms none should be trusted, even the children. Those that survive in ava typically become some of the strongest in the realms. * ''Vasarin Realm - ''This realm heavily resembles earth, and Sidonia except is 10 times colder(think Russian winter) than the others. The people of this realm are mostly nobles who have superiority complexes, and who are icy to the core. This realm houses sidonia's rival school Varsana due to being the rivals they have been exactly strong as sidonia's for many years. Faulins within this realm are treated fairly well similar to Sidonia except instead of choosing more freedom aspects of livelihoods * ''Hallow Realm -'' Known to be the realm connected to the spirits this realm potentially dead souls, and very dreadful things. The inhabitants of this realm are known to be very distrustful to visitors, and outsiders. And only trust the spirit god that rules the realm known as Hallow. Out of all the realms, this one isn't the most dangerous like Ava instead the scariest, and riskiest. * ''Destvul Realm - '''Similar to earth is was an agricultural realm however, recently it's been burned dowwn and destroyed. Other * '''City Market -' Outside of the academy is a small city mixed with every culture imaginable a lot of students head here to gather certain gifts and snacks. Sometimes special merchants arrive with scrolls people can get these scrolls usually contain love forecasts, winning lottery tickets, powerful spells, or a huge variety of other things. They are like the chance cubes of the school basically. * 'The Hermit Summit -' Located within the Ava Realm this is the place both good and evil go for their advanced practices here at the summit is where students will be taught by a powerful old hermit if he chooses to teach them. Currently he hasn't taught anyone in over 100 years. * 'Ava City -' Located within the Ava Realm this is a city located on many tall mountains within an ocean, with elongated bridges connecting between them. There are generators beneath the rocks that prevent storms from ravaging the cities. All sorts of goods and products can be found here. * 'Kokoro's Lake -' Located Far away within the same realm as sidonia. Students who go there are said to never return. * 'Earth -' You know this place very well trainway.jpg|A girl waiting at one of the center-point train stations dorm.jpg|A students Dormitory Academy Library.jpg|Sidonia Library Academy Pub.jpg|One of the academy's pubs academy streetmark.jpg|An area within the City Market hermit.jpg|Hermit Summit Ava City.jpg|Ava City